


Never-Ending Cycle

by forcefulKitten



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Injury, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcefulKitten/pseuds/forcefulKitten
Summary: You’ve grown miserable due to Hisoka’s absence and decide to leave the apartment that you once considered home. With impeccable timing, he arrives as you’re on your way out and robs you of the only shred of dignity you have left.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Never-Ending Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re not comfortable reading about non-consensual sex, domestic violence, and mind-break, please skip over this fic.

With all your bags packed and ready to go, you take one last walk through the Heavens Arena suite that Hisoka asked you to move into a while back. This place was once a warm and cozy apartment that you considered home. In the last few months, too many things changed and it’s painful to live in the walls that no longer bring you comfort. Hisoka has always been inconsistent but at one point you were a constant in his life. Now it seems like he only visits Heavens Arena to fight and keep this apartment for you to live in. Sometimes he visits without even saying hi, other times he visits and pays you just enough attention to give you hope that things between the two of you are fine. 

He warned you about this. About how he gets tired of people. How he prefers to be alone majority of the time. Why hadn’t you listened properly? Why did you allow yourself to be put in this situation in the first place? You’re pissed off and disappointed in yourself for being so naive. This place doesn’t have a single speck of Hisoka in it besides his belongings. The only reason this place once felt like home was because you added your touch to it. Photographs of you and him together decorated the place, along with pieces of art that you chose. The bathroom, kitchen, dining area and bedroom decor all handpicked by you, but you foolishly believed that Hisoka helped you make this place feel like home. 

Before you know it, hot tears are streaming down your face and you let out a scream that rattles the entire apartment. The urge to completely destroy this place consumes you. You start in the kitchen, tossing every glass plate and cup out of the cupboard and onto the wooden floor. Glass shatters against the floor and your sneakers step over the pieces, breaking them into smaller fragments as you walk over to the utensil drawers. You pull each drawer out one by one, throwing them across the kitchen. The sound of metal clanking against the floor followed by the wooden drawers hitting the ground drowns out your thoughts for a brief moment. Your chest rises and falls with every angry breath you take.

You drop to your knees in the middle of the mess you’ve made, punching and hitting the ground while ignoring the glass fragments that are piercing your hands. Anger, resentment and sadness flow through your veins along with the adrenaline that mutes the pain from your wounds. A sharp stinging feeling in your palm makes you pause your fit of rage. Upon further examination, you notice a large shard stuck in the center of your palm and pull it out quickly. Warm blood flows out of your hand and stains the floor. You look at both of your hands that burn when you clench them, taking note of the litter of cuts that they have now. Some are surface cuts that aren’t deep enough to bleed and others are deeper, releasing small amounts of blood. None of the smaller wounds compare to the one in the center of your palm that’ll be sure to leave a scar. You probably should go to the hospital and get it stitched up but you decide against it. Instead, you make your way to the bathroom to pull out some gauze and a bandage to keep the cut closed shut. Looking in the mirror, you look like you’ve lost your sanity. You miss the way your eyes used to have life in them. How your face almost always wore a blush. The way your muscles would hurt from smiling a lot. You wipe the leftover tears from your face, smearing blood over your lifeless features in the process. Quickly patching up your gushing palm, you decide it’s time to leave now that you’ve released some of your pent up frustration.

As you toss your duffel bag over your shoulder and lift the handle of your suitcase up in order to wheel it out, your body freezes when you hear the unlocking click of the door. Out of all the times he can show up, he manages to do so at the worst moment. Hisoka swings the door open so hard that it hits the wall before he kicks it shut behind him. Two brown grocery bags in his hands, he smirks at the sight of you. Face covered in blood, hair messily undone, sweat clothes on and apparently all of your belongings shoved into a suitcase and one overnight bag. He tuts his lips, walking right past you to the destroyed kitchen and places the two bags next to the dining table. He scans over the mess you’ve made while stomping his heel against the larger glass shards on the floor. 

“Well, well.. what do we have here? This place is a mess. Care to let me know what’s going on?” The smugness in his tone reignites the flame in your chest. Since you’re going to leave, you might as well get closure. You drop your duffle on the floor and make your way over to him. With your body and face as close as possible without touching him, he can see how truly pissed off you are. “I’m tired of being the only one who cares in this relationship. It’s not like it matters to you if I leave anyway. You’re barely here and when you are, you act like things are perfect even though you pop up for a few days and then disappear again. I’m done with you.”

“Awww. You’re done with me? Oh my, Y/N, you’re so adorable when you get like this. You’ve missed me so much that this is how you decide to rebel?” He brings one hand to rest on your shoulder and the other one reaches up in an attempt to wipe some of the blood off of your cheek. You slap his hand away from your face before he touches you, and his grip on your shoulder becomes firm. “You think I’m kidding don’t you? I’m seriously leaving right now. I don’t need your piss poor attempts of trying to sway me back into this false reality that you like to keep me in.” Feeling liberated, your bandaged hand comes up to his chest and you push him backwards. Hisoka grabs your wrist with an iron grip, squeezing so tight that he could break your bones if he wanted to. 

“It’s so cute to see you like this. Really, you don’t know how boring it is to come home to you doting over me. Perhaps I should’ve neglected you more often so that this day could’ve came sooner.” Hisoka rips the bandage off of your hand, bloody gauze falling off of your fresh wound and onto the floor. He squeezes your wrist while examining your wound, blood gushing out because of his tight grip. You wince at the pain and try to tug your hand away from him, only for him to pull you flush against his body. Your good hand comes up and punches him in the mouth which makes his top lip bust open. Hisoka leans in towards you, his mouth right next to your ear. “Are you picking a fight with me? If attention is what you want, all you have to do is ask. Instead you’ve chosen to go as far as harming yourself for some pity. You really should be ashamed.” He grabs a fistful of your hair, yanking you away from him while he moves behind you. With your back facing him, you can feel his erection press against you before he slams your head onto the table with full force. Vision blurry and ears ringing, you feel his fingers slip into the band of your sweats as he pulls them down to your knees in one swift motion. When you attempt to lift yourself up, he tugs both of your arms behind you with one hand. 

Hisoka pulls his pants down just enough to free his cock from its confinement. He spits on his free hand and rubs it over his length before lining himself up with your entrance that’s dry and not in any way prepared to take him. “What the hell Hisoka? Get the fuck off of me!“ Your words are followed by him sheathing himself fully into you while his grip on your arms keeps you firmly in place. Your legs try desperately to move away from him, but to no avail. His hand reaches around and searches for your clit and once he finds your bundle of nerves, he circles his fingers around them expertly but it’s doing nothing for you. Tears start building in your eyes and when you scream out, the ringing in your head only gets worse. Every drag of his cock in your walls is painful, it feels like he’s tearing your insides apart from the lack of arousal. You’re petrified, squirming and trying to get out of his grasp. Even though your cunt is the opposite of inviting, he doesn’t let up on his harsh thrusts into you. There’s no escaping the hold he has on you, so you stay still, sobbing to yourself and wondering why you dared to step to a man of his caliber. “You’re hurting me. I want you to stop. Please.” Your voice is low, he can’t hear you over the sniffles and whines in between your words. His hand that played with your clit makes its way to your hair, pulling you up against his body. He licks the shell of your ear before biting your lobe, something that usually drives you crazy but is filling you with disgust right now. As you try to move your head away from him, he pulls you back into place effortlessly and wraps an arm around your torso to keep you close. You internally admit defeat, letting him take you against your will because you’re too weak to fight back. Pausing his thrusts, he coos, “Darling... You put up such a fight before. Where did all that courage go? Don’t tell me you’ve given up already. It’s okay, I know this is all you’ve wanted.” Although he’s mocking you while defiling your body, the syrupy tone of his voice is playing tricks on you. 

Hisoka’s words replay over and over in your mind. Is this really what you wanted? Did you throw a fit because you needed him so badly? He came in with a lot of groceries… Was he planning on staying? Maybe he came back for good, to be with you, the one who waits for him all of the time. Are you deserving of this treatment right now because of your impatience? Perhaps you were wrong for acting the way you did. 

Your head leans back against his chest and he releases his hold of your torso and both arms before swooping down to lift you up by your knees. He bounces you on his cock while placing soft kisses onto the top of your head, so tender compared to the rough handling from before. You know this is wrong, but you bring your fingers to toy with your clit anyway. You’re sick of the stinging friction from him fucking you, you want to coat him in your juices and have him destroy you like he does to your heart. “We shouldn’t be doing this. It’s the same cycle all of the time. I deserve better, you know.” Your voice is laced with despair and all you hear from him are hums of approval now that your cunt is well lubricated. Your fingers don’t let up against your swollen bud and the tightness in your core is building rapidly. Hisoka quips, “Oh yeah? So why are you playing with yourself right now? It appears that you like what I’m doing to you. You’re about to cum, I know you too well darling.” The knot in your stomach is threatening to snap any second now. After being without him for so long, you can’t refuse the chance to cream all over his cock. Your other hand slips under your sweater to twirl your nipple in between your fingers. The coldness of your hand makes you shudder and your back arches involuntarily. Every slam of his cock hits your cervix, sending you into a state of euphoria. The pressure proves too much, orgasm washing over you in waves while your cunt clenches around his thick length. 

Hisoka lets you down and turns you to face him. Against your better judgement you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him hastily. He doesn’t waste any time and slips his tongue into your mouth, quickly taking over as he lifts you to sit on the table. You take off your sweater, tossing it onto the mess that’s littering the entirety of the kitchen. He hurries to take off his shirt as well while you kick off your sneakers and sweatpants completely. Opting to keep his pants on, he tugs them down to his ankles since they haven’t gotten in the way of him having his way with you. 

A wave of sadness rushes through every fiber of your being. The man standing in front of you has been the apple of your eye ever since you laid eyes on him. Deep down you know that he’ll never be consistent. He’ll always leave to explore life however he desires. Not once has he offered for you to come along. Maybe this is all you’re good for, and perhaps this is what you deserve for allowing this to go on. All it takes is for him to come home and reclaim you for you to fall head over heels and believe that this time will be different.

You lay back onto your elbows, legs spread wide showing your glistening cunt. Hisoka licks his lips, captivated by how delectable you look. Ruined mascara adorns your face and blood covers your breasts where your wounded hand brushed against while you played with your nipples. Your appearance lights a fire in his soul, the burning desire to continue hurting you so that he can see you like this more often. He thrives off of being able to manipulate and bend you to his will and your need for his attention helps him rob you of your dignity continuously. As Hisoka bottoms out in your soaking heat, you can’t stop the tears that flow down your face. You lie to yourself, living in reverie by believing that this is just another hurdle for you two to overcome. You’re just the shell of the woman you once were and he sees that. Your soul is exhausted. Before today you lost the strength to even argue about his absence. Your threats to leave and the brazen decision to punch him in his face makes him regain some interest in you. He’s close to his end, his grip on your hips is painful while he thrusts slowly so that he can prolong this moment. He looks down at your fatigued body that lets him take advantage of you over and over again. If he were someone else, he would feel bad for sucking the life out of you, but there’s no time for him to do that when your cunt milks his worth similarly. A familiar feeling courses from Hisoka’s stomach, tightening until his orgasm hits him at once. An insufferable guttural moan leaves his mouth while he smiles down at you. Pulling his cock out, he lets the remaining cum paint your clit while he rubs the tip against your bud. 

After he comes down from his high, he pulls his pants up and walks off. You take the opportunity to get up, grimacing at the feeling of his seed in between your legs. You quickly get your clothing back on and go to the bathroom to bandage your wound again. With all of your supplies laid out, Hisoka enters the bathroom and offers to patch you up instead. You allow him to help you, watching him while he works quietly. Afterwards, he grabs a broom and dustpan to sweep up the glass that’s scattered in the kitchen. You turn your attention to the groceries, putting them away and being careful not to get in the way of the areas that he’s cleaning. “Hisoka, are you staying this time?” Your voice is void of any emotion, having already accepted that he’ll probably be gone before you blink. “Sweets, don’t ask such a silly question.”

Hisoka eventually left, much to your dismay. You bought into his charm and allowed him to entertain you while he was around. Your belongings and the photographs of you two were put back in their respective places, exactly as they were before you packed them away. You’re too weak to leave. Your feelings for him are too strong to make the decision that would save you from this misery. These days you wish that he would kill you just like he does to every other feeble person he crosses.


End file.
